speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iakhovas
History of Iakhovas Iakhovas was an ancient wereshark whose shark form was that of a megalodon. According to legend he was one of the first humans to roam the world and had been given the gift of returning to the sea by Umberlee. Iakhovas and Umberlee were softened by one another's presence, growing to love each other, despite the fact that Iakhovas was a mortal, for a while their love seemed to be enough. Iakhovas was brave, strong, and willing to fight for others, helping the young Sekolah free the sahuagin from the giant clamshell their people had been trapped in for centuries. Umberlee suddenly was needed as the Dawn War began, the young goddess was torn away from her love and he was left to contend with himself for a while. He decided he would see what the land-dwellers were living like, so he brought his riches from the sea and settled on land where he created a house. That house became a mansion, then a palace, and around him sprouted a village, then a city, then a kingdom which was his to control. He was corrupted by this new power. He inspired war between kingdoms, he pillaged and looted the inhabitants and their rulers, abducted their women into his harem which soon numbered over a hundred. He was gluttonous in all things and envious of everyone. Umberlee watched on, but cared not as long as his heart was still her's. He conspired to make her jealous by pretending to fall in love with one of his harem, a jealous and naive Umberlee succumbed to the trick and slew the girl, much to the delight of Iakhovas. Realizing she had been deceived and feeling hurt, she lashed out at the wereshark, tearing his eye from its socket and crushing the side of his skull with the attack, holding back just enough not to kill him she retreated. Iakhovas would dwell on the incident for many years, collecting countless magic items and creating an armory which he would one day use to take down Umberlee. When the day came he found his preparation was woefully insufficient, for while he grew in strength so had she. She effortlessly crushed his bones, bled him into the sea, and scattered his belongings across the four corners of the material plane. Return For the next six hundred years his belongings would be fought over and his remains further buried beneath the tides, until a Malenti exile discovered a trail of clues that led her to a lava tunnel deep underwater where a one-eyed human had been trapped. She freed Iakolah, who was gracious to his savior, helping her become a leader of sahuagin society despite her deformities. Iakhovas and his Malenti would return to the realm of Sekolah, who welcomed them as general and high priestess. The two created an alliance with pirates, sahuagin, morkoth, and newly created weresharks that laid siege to the coasts of the material plane before leading a final siege on the realm of Tefnut. This siege was highly successful but attracted the ire of Anhur, who refused to hold back his anger and stormed the Nine Hells, entered the realm of Sekolah and slew Iakhovas once and for all.